Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song)
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Bird in the Tree - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Crong (Pororo the Little Penguin) Transcripts: *Treat Heart Pig: How very curious! *Dilliam Rudgers: …to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous! *Dylan Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday… *Dilliam Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday… *Dylan Rudgers and Dilliam Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday to us! … *Dilliam Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday to me. *Dylan Rudgers: To who? *Dilliam Rudgers: To me. *Dylan Rudgers: Oh you! *Dilliam Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday to you. *Dylan Rudgers: Who, me? *Dilliam Rudgers: Yes, you. *Dylan Rudgers: Oh me! *Dilliam Rudgers: Let’s all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you! *Dilliam Rudgers and Dylan Rudgers: No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room! *Treat Heart Pig: But I thought there was plenty of room! *Dilliam Rudgers: Ah, but it’s very rude to sit down without being invited! *Dylan Rudgers: I say it’s rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah! *Crong: Very very very rude, indeed… *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I’m very sorry, but I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could tell me… *Dilliam Rudgers: You enjoyed our singing? *Dylan Rudgers: Oh, what a delightful child! Hah! I’m so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea! *Dilliam Rudgers: Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea! *Treat Heart Pig: That would be very nice. I’m sorry I interrupted your birthdayparty… uh, thank you. *Dilliam Rudgers: Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthdayparty! *Dylan Rudgers: Of course not! Hehehe! This is an unbirthdayparty! *Treat Heart Pig: Unbirthday? Why, I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. *Dilliam Rudgers: Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when… an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you… haha… she doesn’t know what an unbirthday is! *Dylan Rudgers: How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum… I shall elucidate! Now statistics prove, prove that you’ve one birthday. *Dilliam Rudgers: Imagine, just one birthday every year. *Dylan Rudgers: Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! *Dilliam Rudgers: Precisely why we’re gathered here to cheer! *Treat Heart Pig: Why, then today is my unbirthday too! *Dilliam Rudgers: It is? *Dylan Rudgers: What a small world this is. *Dilliam Rudgers: In that case… a very merry unbirthday. *Treat Heart Pig: To me? *Dylan Rudgers: To you! *Dilliam Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday. *Treat Heart Pig: For me? *Dylan Rudgers: For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true! Hihihi! *Dilliam Rudgers and Dylan Rudgers: A very merry unbirthday to you! *Crong: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, how I wonder what you’re at! Up above the world you fly, like a tea-tray in the sky! Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts